The present invention relates to a method of fabricating bamboo slats for bamboo blinds. Finished bamboo slats are obtained by: cutting bamboo wood into strips, removing the skin and joints from the bamboo strips and boiling the bamboo strips to prevent decay, bonding the bamboo strips into a bamboo plate, splitting the bamboo strips into bamboo slats and coating the bamboo slats with a base coating and a face coating on the base coating, and then punching punch holes on the bamboo slats.
Conventionally, the slats for Venetian blinds are made from wooden material for the advantages of a fine touch and a good outer appearance. However, because forests are over-cultivated in recent years, it is difficult to obtain sufficient supply of wooden material, and the cost of wooden material has become very high. Furthermore, because the fiber structure of wooden material cannot bear high pressure, the wooden slats for a Venetian blind must have a certain thickness. Recently, polyvinyl chloride and aluminum are used for making slats for Venetian blinds. However, the fabrication of plastic or aluminum slats will cause pollution.